This invention relates to apparatus for handling business forms, and more particularly, to apparatus which is adapted to zig-zag fold at least three webs separately in side-by-side relation. As such, it constitutes an improvement upon U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,899.
In that patent, a method of producing web units was disclosed wherein at least two webs were superposed for simultaneous processing and thereafter laterally separated for zig-zag folding. The method of this prior patent was an improvement over machines which had both two-wide processing and folding in eliminating the need for greater diameter printing press cylinders, which in turn necessitated additional plates, thereby creating problems of register. The prior art method was also superior to tandem (in line) folders in providing superior control of the webs through the use of a common drive and permitted handling of the resultant stacks by a single person -- inasmuch as the stacks were side-by-side rather than something of the order of 15 feet apart.
When it was felt advantageous to utilize the prior art method for a greater number of webs, i.e., at least three webs to be folded side-by-side, it was found that there was a problem of maintaining register in one of the plies so that the significant advantages of side-by-side folding available in two-wide folders could not be achieved in three-wide or four wide folders. This drawback has been overcome through the use of a novel, compound turning bar which is employed to redirect the direction of travel of certain of the webs. In the illustrated embodiment, the compound turning bar employs inner and outer arcuate members which are fixed yet spaced apart to achieve an advantageous separation of the webs which avoids the register and alignment problems previously experienced and makes feasible achievement of the functional and economic advantages of the two-wide folder principle in a folder capable of handling at least three webs.